


Possibilities

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: (only around Tony though), Avengers: Age of Ultron, Compliant technically to everything except Laura is not married to Barton?, Laura is just a surrogate and Nanny for the children, M/M, Phil and Clint have a farm out in the middle of no where, and Steve has a dirty mouth, despite the tags this is not a steve/tony story i promise, its home, steve and tony discuss family, they like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"....Do you think its possible? To have a family at the end of the day?" Tony asked Steve quietly, and Steve looked at Clint who had moved away from Phil to help Cooper measure a chair leg. "I think we need to fight for the right for the possibility." He said just as quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR AGE OF ULTRON

They land the Quinjet at the farm, and Clint smiles as he steps off the plane. He's so fucking happy to here and home and see his family.

He smiles as Laura comes out, with his kids. He and Phil have used Laura as their surrogate successfully twice now, and a third time is obviously n the way, the woman's stomach large and round.

They don't actually know who's the father of the children, but that's okay, Clint likes it that way. Clint smiled at the woman, hugging her warmly, and then picking up Cooper and Lila one in each arm.

And then she's got that grin that says he's in for a treat, and he wonders just what is up. He turned to the team. "..Come in, i'll explain everything."

He puts the kids down so they run to Natasha, hopping around her, and Clint steps into the house only to run across the house and jump into Phil's arms, who dropped the pan he'd been previously washing as he kissed his husband.

Phil holds him easily, and kisses him back, feverishly, and only pulls back once the team is all standing awkwardly inside.

"....So I'm alive." Is all Phil says once they're inside, and the kids run over to him. "Yeah no sh- crap." Tony said, cutting off the curse word before it reaches the kids. "Ill explain later, i promise."

"These are our children. Lila and Cooper Barton-Coulson. Laura is our surrogate, and full time Nanny." Phil said, smiling warmly at the woman, who Natasha was already standing by. "How's Natasha doing?" "Nathaniel's doing fine." She said amused, and Natasha pouted. "Traitor." She said, looking at the woman's stomach.

* * *

Tony looked up from chopping wood to see Clint and Phil on the porch, just talking and standing close to each other. The kids were running around the yard, a blonde dog missing an eye following them happily as he barked.

"....Do you think its possible? To have a family at the end of the day?" He asked Steve quietly, and Steve looked at Clint who had moved away from Phil to help Cooper measure a chair leg. "I think we need to fight for the right for the possibility." He said just as quietly.

Phil helped Lila hang up a sun catcher. "...I want the possibility. One day." Tony said, and Steve smirked. "Fucking A." "Language, Rogers!"

* * *

The fight is over.

Not everyone made it, and Clint feels guilt of another body added to his count, one more life laid down to save his own, and he looks at their son, laying in Phil's arms as Laura rests. "...Nathaniel Pietro." He said softly, and Phil smiles at him.

"Perfect."

 

**Author's Note:**

> They show the baby has the middle name Pietro at the end of the movie, when Natasha is getting video called from Clint & Laura, and i fucking loved it so much i waNT TO SCREAM ABOUT IT. SO I ADDED IT.


End file.
